


Ice-cream for two

by MenaceFH (FrozenHeartbeat)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Human AU, and fluff overall, one sad Patton, one unlucky ice-cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHeartbeat/pseuds/MenaceFH
Summary: Based on prompt: Person A buys ice-cream for Person B and themselves, while Person B is eating their ice-cream it drops. Person A wants to make Person B happy so they both share the same ice-cream.





	Ice-cream for two

“There you go, Patton!” Roman said, handing the cone of strawberry flavor ice-cream to Patton.

Patton cheerfully takes it from Roman’s hand and start licking it, skipping away to a nearby bench while waiting for Roman to pay their treats to the vendor.

Roman came a few seconds later with his ice-cream, only to find Patton’s cone already empty – the icy treat on the ground, melting. Patton stands there, staring down sadly before looking up to Roman.

“I must’ve pushed it too hard…” Patton mumbles, now staring guiltily to the empty waffle cone.

Roman feels bad looking at his usual happy friend feeling sad. He glances at his popsicle in hand, a small smile form on his face when a thought came to mind. “Here, have some of mine.” he offers, holding out his fruity flavored ice-cream.

Patton perks up at the offer but hesitates, “Are you sure?”

Roman nodded, glancing sideways and grins, “Ye-yeah. The dentist told me to cut the ice anyway.” He comes up with an excuse, receiving a giggle from the other boy.

“Thanks, Roman.” Patton giggled, leaning forward to take a bite. Roman moved the ice-cream closer, hovering his hand underneath just in case the ice-cream breaks and fall to the ground, _again_.

Patton munches the ice, leaning backward while Roman takes it back, taking a bite for himself. Patton sends him another grateful look – and an apology for burdening him by eating his popsicle – and leads them home from their evening walk. Of course, the waffle cone did not go to waste, Patton breaking it to pieces for them to eat all the way home.


End file.
